magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohrior
Every year, towns are bustling as people busy themselves with bringing in crops and preparing for the coming winter. It is an old tradition to leave offerings in the harvested fields, and almost every village does so. The food left behind are whatever the village has excess of – pumpkins, corn, and the like. These tributes always vanish come morning; stems, leaves, and all. The mohriors devour the plants with great speed, and whatever else they can find. Towns who do not give mohriors food find themselves plagued by the beasts. Mohriors are ravenous creatures, and their hunger is never satisfied. Just one can ruin an entire field. Fortunately, in return for a share of the bounty, mohriors are placated and do not eat crops at other times of the year. At the castle, excess fruits and vegetables are left out for mohriors every night. As soon as no one is around and darkness has fallen, these companions emerge and consume everything. These odd companions seem to eat anything – be it spoiled, cooked, or simply roots. It's rare to see a mohrior that is not eating, and they will eat anything around them, even cold, hard dirt if there is nothing else. Yet no matter how much they eat, these companions are always very thin. Should they see a person, they will stare at them with their jaws open, as if wondering to themselves if the person might make a suitable meal. Although no one has ever been injured by a mohrior, people always make sure food is available for them. Egg You can see the outline of a small creature in this egg. Hatchling Mohriors are nocturnal creatures, and they hold no love for humans. Still, hatchlings can sometimes be seen wandering around the castle at night, looking for a meal. Offering a mohrior hatchling food whenever you see it will encourage friendliness, and with time even trust. No matter how close the bond, though, they always flee back to the forest come dawn. It's no use chasing after them – mohriors are swift companions. Even the smallest mohrior is impossible to follow. They also leave no trail, as branches and leaves are untouched by their passing. Young mohriors are well known to use this to their advantage. All mohrior hatchlings delight in making trouble, and are very good at finding ways to do so. One particular skill of theirs is destroying signs and making false trails, to ensure that people get lost. Adult Although there are four different forms a mohrior may appear as, they are all similar and easy enough to identify. Mohriors are always pure black creatures, with foul temperaments. They lurk in the shadows, and are friendly only towards each other and their magi. Animals and other companions remain far from them, and are nervous when in their presence. While some believe these are merely odd companions, others firmly believe they are bad luck. Their appearances certainly don't help, as they have sharp teeth, glowing eyes, and are deathly thin. Mohriors may appear as ravenous wolves, who stalk the forests looking for their next victims, or unearthly looking horses. They may also be dark hares, who stare with cruel eyes, or goats so starved that nearly every bone shows. The most peculiar thing is, that no matter how much these creatures eat, they are always thin. Mohriors could ravage an entire orchard and no change would occur. It's said that mohriors have insatiable appetites for everything, and they will eat meat and fruit alike. Their favorite food seems to be rare herbs, however. If one can form a bond with a mohrior, the creature may allow one to follow them through the woods. The herbs that mohriors desire the most are very poisonous – nightshade, bloodroot – but mohriors never fall ill. These are not common companions, as many people seem almost frightened of them. Despite this, there are a few magi who like mohriors very much. These magi typically choose to sleep through the day, and awaken at night to work. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 348 * Obtained from the Halloween Shop for 7,013 during Halloween 2012. * Released: October 31, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Transforming: ** Green Egg/Goat - 6am-noon ** Yellow Egg/Horse - noon-6pm ** Red Egg/Wolf - 6pm-midnight ** Blue Egg/Hare- midnight-6am * Naming the Mohrior will stop the transformation cycle on whatever form it is on at the time of naming. * Events: They were one of three creatures released for the Halloween 2012, the others being the Tenabre Fox and Cestoda. * Origins: The Mohrior is based on the shapeshfiting fae creature called a Pooka. * Breeding: not breedable Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:Halloween Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Wolves Category:Goats Category:Equines Category:Hares Category:Transforming